Joe Arpaio X Warriors Cats: Total Annihilation
by THEARTIST321
Summary: After he was recently pardoned by Donald Trump, Joe Arpaio wanted to get more out of life. So he decided to track down some Mexican folk. But somehow, he stumbled upon the Thunderclan camp. But he also revisits his high school torture years. Find out what happens to Joe in this story.


"Alright men, we need to catch all of the mexicanz and sned thenm all beck to south america siad joe arapaio" all of joe arapaio's men noddded in agreement and one of them farted. Another one tooted hee hee hee. Joe ran over to the man that tooted and pulled down the man's pants and buried his nose into the mans butt and snorted the stinky gaseous liquid into his lungs.  
"FUCK YEA THATS FUKIN RIGHT I LOVE THAT STANKY SHIT!" said joe arpaio. Joe then inserted his pinky finger into the mans butt and pulled it out and licked that like a fucking popsickle.

#Meanwhile in the forest#

Everything was nice in the thunderclan camp. All of the cats there where fucking like crazy. MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW FUCK YEA MEOW MEOW MEOW MOEW MEOW MEOW BITCH BICH MOEW!

When suddenly a mexican ran into the thunderclan camp and hid in the bushes. He was running from joe arpaio. The cats didnt care tho, cuz they were banging like a fuckin freight train.

#Meanwhile in joe arpaio's police car#

Joe arpaio and his men were driving to the forest and joe arpaio was jacking his two inch wee wee with his own feet in front of his fellow police men. Joe arpaio then instructed all of his men to spit on his tiny cock and then shit on it. All of his men obeyed because if they didnt, then joe arpaio would punish them by making love to their kindergarden-aged children. Yes, joe arpaio was a true libertine. Joe arpaio then sensed that one of his men in the police car ripped a nasty fart. Joe arpaio then acted very quickly and jumped in the backseat to snort up that zesty toot fast! Joe arpaio then started shitting on the floor of the police car and then forced his second-in-command to scoop it up and eat it. He did as he was told and then he threw up inside joe arpaio's mouth. Joe swallowed it with glee and then started to piss in his mouth in order to wash it down. Joe then took a foul toot and then a disagreeable fart and then fell asleep.

As Joe was sleping he had a dream about his days in high school as a teenager. Joe was in gym clas with his friends. Joe Arpaio had a nickname… a nickname that all the other kids called him. His nickname was Faggot cunt bitch titty Arpaio. So faggot cunt bitch titty arpaio was a fat little bitch with pendulous tits. When he was six years old, he developed milk glands in his tits whcich alowed him to produce breast milk. He usually drank that for lunch every day… he would suck that shit up and then go to the womens restroom to masterbate on the mirror. OOOOOHHH GOD FUCK FUCK YEA OH FUCK! So anyway… joe arpaio was in gym class and they were playing baseball. The gym teacher yelled at faggot cunt bitch titty arpaio to go and get the goddam baseball equipment in the gyym lockers inside the fucking school. Little bitch, joe arpaio did as he was told and went to the locker rooms in the school to get the fucking baseball equipment. He went in the room and saw a baseball and a baseball bat… so faggot cunt bitch titty arpaio walked over, pulled down his pants and underwear, and revealed his fat fucking asshole and diseased mircocock. He picked up the basball and tried to shove it up his ass… suddenly, a fellow student named anuse johnson. Anuse was from texas… so he was a massive faggot. Anuse looked at the situation and decided to help fagggot cunt bitch titty arpaio shove the baseball up his ass. Anuse picked up the baseball bat and used it to push the baseball FAR, FAR, FAAAARRR up inside faggot cunt birhc tiity arpaio's asshole. Joe arpaio held the baseball inside his ass for a few seconds then tried to rip a fart. HE COULDNT. OH FUCK! THEN THE TWO CUNTS HEARD THE GYM TEACHER WALKING DOWN THE HALL TOWARDS THEM! FUCK! Joe then frantically tried to shit the baseball out… HE COULDNT… HRRRRMMMM! HUMMMMPPHHH! GOD! GET OUT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SHIT! GRRRRRR! OH NO!

Anuse got the fuck outta there! He ran into the bathroom and killed himself… Anuse did not want his dad to find out that he was a twinky cunt. Faffot cunt bitch titty arpaio kept on trying to shit the baseball out… HE COUDNT… The gym teacher then walked in on the situation and saw the fat fuck that was teenage joe arpaio trying to shit out a baseball that he had shoved up his ass. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? DO WE GOT OURSELVES A FOGGAT HERE OR SOMETHIN!?

"NO MISTER GYM TEACHER SIR, NO!" said faggot cunt vitch titty arpaio. The gym teacher walked over to joe arpaio and kissed him passionately on the lips… the gym teacher then tore off joe's t shirt to reveal joe's enourmous tits. The gym teacher then bent joe over on the ground and began milking joe arpaio like a cow. Hot milk poured out of joe's purple teats.

"OH THIS IS SO FUCKING HOT!" said the gym teacher. "MOO LIKE A COW, BITCH! MOO LIKE A COW!" said the gym teacher to joe arpaio.

"MOOOOO! MOOOOOO! WAAAHHHH WAAAAHHH! IM SORRY, GYM TEACEHR! IM SO SORRY! WAAH WAAAHHHH" said joe arpaio.

Creamy milk was still exploding out of faggot cunt bitch titty arpaio's tits onto the floor. The gym teacher told joe to lick it all up. Joe did as he was told. The gym teacher looked joe in the face then kissed him on the lips again. Joe vomited onto the gym teacher's face. The gym teacher got up and beat the shit out of joe with his 12 inch dick. Joe cried while it happened (What a bitch!).

Joe Arpaio woke up in the police car. All of the officers were looking at him…

"We're here, mr Arpaio… we are at the last known location of the immigrant mexican scum…" said one of the officers.

"Hey, you ever talk to me like that again? And ill rape your fucking grandma…" said joe arpaio.

The men then made their way over to the thunder clan camp and joe arpaio was in hog heaven. He picked up one of the cats and shoved his tiny dick into the cat's asshole. Joe then forced all of his police officers to molest the cats in the thunderclan camp. They did as they were told. What a bunch of pussies… joe forgot about the filthy mexican immigrant scum for a second and then joe pissed in his mouth and farted. He farted a second time. He farted a third tim. He tooted a fourth time. Joe sniffed it all in… looked at all his fellow police officers as they all raped the warriors cats… joe arpaio was finnaly happy… joe looked once again at all the madness. He pulled out his gun and shot himself in the head.

THE END...


End file.
